The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to data analysis.
Generally, text analytics/frameworks such as an unstructured information management architecture (UIMA) may be used as a framework for analyzing data. Specifically, the text analytics may use analysis engines and annotators to analyze unstructured data that may include documents, audio, video, and images. Furthermore, the text analytics/frameworks may present the analysis results on data structures, such as a common analysis structure (CAS), and may typically include associating annotations with the unstructured data, such as annotating the names of persons, organizations, locations, facilities, and products, which are not explicitly tagged or annotated in the unstructured data. For example, the text analytics/frameworks may use analysis engines and annotators to analyze the unstructured data associated with medical evaluation reports on patients in order to determine indicators of medical injury. Specifically, based on a patient medical report, the text analytics/frameworks may extract and annotate terms that are determined to be indicators of medical injury, such as the terms “fall,” “pain,” “other injuries,” “other injuries to her left ankle,” “swelling,” “pain,” “pain over the Achilles tendon,” “pain,” “ankle injury,” “ankle sprain,” “small fracture,” “some pain,” and “fracture.”